


i guess any thrill will do

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [80]
Category: DCU (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: "Let's go get rich."





	

"Here," Lawton says from the front seat. "You can pull up right here."

Scandal pulls over, and Blake speaks up from the back. "You sure about this? It's Wayne territory."

Lawton grins at him from the mirror, then twists around in his seat to face him. "Ain't that half the fun though?"

"You've got a deathwish, Lawton," Scandal says, and Lawton laughs.

"Don't I know it," he says. He grabs Blake by his pretty blonde hair, licks the bruise he left on his jaw last night during a fight or a fuck, hell if either of them can remember. "You ready, kitten?"

Blake drags his nail across Lawton's cheek deep enough to bleed and laps the blood up. He leans back, stretches his limbs, then slips his mask over his eyes. "Let's go get rich," he says.

"Or dead," Lawton says.

"Could be that," Blake agrees.

 

*

 

Thing of it is, they're _good_ at what they do. They might crash cars, trash hotel rooms, get in fights in bars that end downright gorey sometimes, but they haven't gotten caught _yet_ , and Gotham's just another city to drain dry.

Blake handles the bank tellers and manager. He's quick with his knives when he needs them, and in this particular case he does. The manager reaches for a shotgun like some kind of _real_ idiot and that's Blake's knife in his heart, quick as anything. Lawton's half-hard just from the look in his eyes.

The tellers listen after that. Even with blood on him and knives on his belt, Blake's still a charmer, a pretty thing with cat ears and that gorgeous smile Lawton lives to ruin. When this is all over, if they survive it, he has every intention of fucking that mouth until it's one puffy, bruised mess.

They empty the registers and the safe in less than five minutes. Lawton hears sirens in the distance but that doesn't stop him from dragging Blake into a kiss before they leave. They both smell like cash and blood and Lawton shoves Blake back into the backseat of the van, ignores Scandal shouting at the both of them because Blake feels so _good_ under him.

*

 

At a warehouse miles outside of Gotham, they split up the money. Scandal takes her half, tells them to call her for the next one, and tears out on her bike like the damn good getaway driver she is.

Blake looks at him then, holding his half of the money and licking his lips.

"You think he'll come after us?" Blake asks.

"Who, Wayne?" Lawton asks, and Blake nods.

"Who _else_?"

Lawton shrugs. "He doesn't own this city."

Blake snorts. "Yes, he does."

"Well," Lawton says. He gets right in Blake's space, strips that stupid cat mask right off him so he can see his face, so he can get his hands all in that golden hair and _tug_. "He don't own us, do he, gorgeous?"

"Lawton," Blake says. "We should. We should probably split up, in case."

"Uh-huh, kitten," Lawton says. "Sure thing. Good plan. Maybe later."

"Lawton," Blake says again, but it doesn't matter, because his hands are undoing Lawton's belt, unbuttoning his jeans, rubbing against his dick through his boxers. "Fuck," he breathes. "You're."

"Yeah," Lawton says. Blake drops down to his knees, presses his face against his dick. "Gets me so hard, y'know."

"All that money," Blake murmurs.

"Uh-huh," Lawton says. "And watching _you_." He pulls Blake's hair, and Blake tips his head back to look at him. His eyes are all fucked up like ten shots of whiskey, his cheeks pink. "Vicious little thing, aren't you?" he asks.

"I," Blake says, _pants_. "I. Will you."

"C'mon now," Lawton says. "Tell me what you _want_."

"You _know_ ," Blake says. He bares his teeth, grabs Lawton and drags him right down to the ground with him, the money that was in his hand flying everywhere. "Fuck me," he says with Lawton right on top of him, breathing down on him. "Fuck me like we're still there."

"God, yeah," Lawton says. Blake shoves his jeans down and Lawton turns him around, pushes Blake's shirt up and licks and bites all down his back. Lawton grabs the slick from the pocket of his jeans, always there for emergencies, and slides two fingers right in.

"Wanted to, baby," Lawton says. "Wanted to throw you down right _there_ in a pile of money, right in front of everybody."

Blake whines, pushes back against his fingers. "Wanted everyone to hear you _scream_."

"God," Blake says. "Come on. I don't need - _now_."

"Mm," Lawton says. He slips his fingers out, wipes them on his jeans and then slicks up his dick. He rubs it against Blake's hole, teasing, and Blake growls and clenches his fists. "But you do need _something_ , don't you, darlin'?"

"Fuck you," Blake spits.

"Probably not," Lawton says. He slams into Blake, all at once, and bottoms out. "You - ah - you seem to like it a bit more."

" _Move_ ," Blake says, and Lawton chuckles and takes his sweet time. He kisses the back of Blake's neck, sucks a bruise there and then grabs on to Blake's hips.

"Loud," Lawton says. " _Loud_ , okay?" he says, and Thomas whines and nods as he starts to move slow and then as fast as he can, until there's just the slap of skin against skin and Blake pounding against the floor, arching his back and begging for _harder_.

Lawton gets his arms around him, pulls him right up until Blake's back rests against his chest and he can murmur in his ear, "You gonna come on my cock?"

Blake doesn't answer, tries to shift and get him to _move_.

"Come on," Lawton says. "Tell me. You can, can't you?"

"I'm," Blake says. "I need. God, harder, _please_."

Lawton laughs and throws him back to the ground, hundred dollar bills underneath them as Lawton gives him a brutal rhythm, the one he wanted to give him right there at the bank, maybe on the floor of a vault.

"That's it," Lawton says. Thomas is screaming now, nothing that sounds like words so much as yelping, moaning pleas, and when he comes he clenches around Lawton and sends him right with him and shouting over the edge.

For a minute, it's just the two of them breathing, and then Lawton pulls out, lays back on the filthy, money-covered floor. Blake rolls over and moves beside him, tucks himself under Lawton's shoulder. Lawton's pants are still somewhere around his ankles, and he maneuvers his pack of cigarettes and his lighter out of them.

"So," Lawton says. He blows a smoke ring, and Blake yawns. "Where to next?"

"Dunno," Blake says. He steals the cigarette from Lawton's hands and hums when Lawton pets his hair with his free hand. "I hear Coast City is nice this time of year."

"That right?" Lawton says. He takes the cigarette back.

"Mm," Blake says. He rolls to his feet and Lawton watches him pad across the floor gathering up the money.

"Thought you wanted to split up," Lawton says, and Blake looks back at him and grins something fierce.

"Well," he says. "Maybe not yet."


End file.
